First step on the ground
by schatje1992
Summary: The 100 go for the first to earth It is the same like the tv show s1 But lexa is in this story Clarke and lexa relationship change forever
1. Chapter 1

Clarke (thoughts): I feel the sun on my face. I see trees all around me, scent of wildflowers on a breeze. It's so beautiful. In this moment, I'm not stranded in space. It's been 97 years since a nuclear apocalypse killed everyone on Earth, leaving the planet simmering in radiation. Fortunately, there were survivors at the time of the bombs. There is now only The Ark, one station forged from the 're told the Earth needs another 100 years to become survivable again and man can go home," back to the ground.

The ground, that's the dream. This is reality"

I have a girlfriend but next everythings changed"

Chapter Summary"

Clarke hears someone on her block cel.

Guard: Prisoner 319, face the wall.

She go to the wall

Clarke (thoughts): Reality sucks.

"What is this?"

Guard: Quiet. "Hold out your right arm.

Clarke see a box with a wristband

"No. No. It's not my time. I don't turn 18 for another month.

Guard: Hold out your arm.

Clarke (thoughts): On The Ark, every crime, no matter how small, is punishable by death - unless you're under 18.

Guard: Your watch"

" No. It was my father's.

Guard: Take it off.

"No.!

Clarke don't take the watch off that is her memory when she has see her father"he give it to clarke"when he get floaten"the guard want to take it off but clarke push him to the wall and runs out her box cel

Guard: Hey! Clarke: No. Clarke (thoughts): Juvenile offenders get put here lockup. We call it the Sky Box.

Guard: Prisoner 319"

Clarke sees other young childern get out the boxe's to and she heard her name and turn to her left to see her mom"she was relieved that she saw

Her".

": Clarke, stop. Wait here.

"Mom? Mom, what's going on? What is this?

Clarke has not idea what is going on.'

Guard (to another prisoner): Come on. Let's go.

But then it hits her

" They're killing us all, aren't they, reducing population to make more time for the rest of you?

Clarke's mom has her in a her arm's for the last time and see to clarke

She has tears in her eyes"

"Clarke, you are not being executed. You're being sent to the ground, all 100 of you.

' What? But it's not safe. No. No. We get reviewed at 18.

'The rules have changed. This gives you a chance to live. Your instincts will tell you to take care of everybody else first, just like your father, but be careful. I can't lose you, too. I love you so much.

Next thing clarke feels something in her arm and go to sleep

(Guard uses tranquilizing gun on Clarke)

Clarke's mom talk to clarke for the last time" when she see that clarke eyes closed' Earth, Clarke. You get to go to Earth.

Next she hears is"

Location: Drop Ship

Wells: Welcome back. Look.

But clarke let him not finish what he wants to say to clarke"

Wells, why the hell are you here?

When I found out they were sending prisoners to the ground, I got myself arrested. I came for I am not the only one who is crazy"

Wells give clarke that she has to luck to her left and clarke see who it is"

Clarke"eyes wide open,little angry to

"Lexa what the hell are you doing here?

I told you that I am not going enywhere whitout you"

Clarke see to lexa and wells and sigh and say

"You two are idiots"

But then she feel something again and see forward her"lexa takes my hand and clarke grabs her hand hard"

What was that?

That was the atmosphere.

Clarke turn her head to wells"

Then all the 100 to the tv sceen where chancellor jaha came in the screen

Chancellor Jaha (via TV screen): Prisoners of The Ark, here me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable.

Random Prisoner: Your dad is a dick,wells"

Wells igore them and see to the tv screen"his father

Chancellor Jaha: Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean.

Chancellor Jaha: The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years.

Clarke see the Spacewalker go to her" and sad to him

Finn!

But finn is lucking to wells

Check it out."(to Wells)"Your dad floated me, after all."

Wells: You should strap in before the parachutes sad to finn"

Clarke see two more kids go out the chairs"

And lexa sad it to and sad idiots"

"Hey, you two, stay put if you want to live.

But they don't listen to her

Chancellor Jaha: Mount Weather is life. You must locate those supplies immediately.

Finn turns his head to clarke" Hey, you're the traitor who's been in solitary for a year.

Clarke: You're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk.

But it was fun. I'm Finn.

Finn smiling to clarke"

But clarke turns her head to lexa

Clarke see in her face that she has to throw up"

Babe"are you okay?"clarke see to lexa

Worried"

It's okay I need a second'lexa wants to try and smile to clarke"

Nobody was listen to jaha on the tv sceen"

Jaha: Your one responsibility is stay alive.

Clarke say it again to the two boys to go back in there seats"

" Stay in your seats.

They feel that there is something wrong in the dropship"

Retrorockets ought to have fired by sad to clarke

Clarke: Okay. Everything on this ship is a hundred years old, right? Just give it a second. Clarke is not okay in this dropship and she squeezed harden on lexa hand that it almost hurts lexa hand"

Wells: Clarke, there's something I have to tell you. I'm sorry I got your father to clarke

He has to say that to her before we all die"

"Don't you talk about my father.

Clarke turn her head back to wells with her blue eyes angry"

Please, I can't die knowing that you hate me.

Wells try again"but clarke don't listen

"They didn't arrest my father, Wells. They executed him. I do hate you.

And there was panic in the dropship"

( People shouting )

Clarke see in her girlfriend green eyes"

Blue meet green'with emotions

Lexa'.I love you'.

Lexa see back to clarke and smile to her girlfriend and squeezed clarke hand again"

"I love you to clarke"

They all think that they going to die"

( Crash )

But something happens the dropship stands still in one moment

( Machines stop )

Everyone was still at the moments when a boy say something"

Monty: Listen. No machine hum.

Jasper: Whoa. That's a first. ( Buckles clicking )

Clarke see first to lexa for to see that she is okay"lexa nodded to clarke"

Then she go out her seat and luck for finn"

"Finn, "is he breathing?

But finn sad nothing"she knows the anser already 2 dead already from the 100

"Clarke sighs when she hears lexa call for her

"Clarke they wants to open the door

Lexa to clarke"

Clarke and lexa and wells go downstairs when they see a guy try to open the door"

No. We can't just open the doors." Clarke sad to the guy"

Hey, just back it up, guys.

Clarke try to ask him again

Stop. The air could be toxic.

If the air is toxic, we're all dead, anyway."he sad to clarke"

He wants to open the door but stop when he hear something"family voice

And turns his head"

Bellamy?"the girl ask"

Bellamy can't believe it who it was and it was his little sister"

My God, look how big you are.

Th girl was lucking to his clothes"and confused"

What the hell are you wearing, a guard's uniform? The girl ask him

Bellamy was lucking to his clothes to

And turn his head back to his sister"

I borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone has got to keep an eye on you.

Clarke let lexa hand go and go to bellamy sees that he wearing no wristband and turn her head to him"lexa not far behind her"

Where's your wristband?

He pull his hand away from clarke

Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year."the girl sad to clarke and clarke back away from them lexa take her hand again"

"No one has a brother"a boy sad

That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor"a girl knows her"

Everyone was lucking to octacvia suprised"

But octavia wants to turn to the girl who sad that and punch her in the face when bellamy grap octavia arm'

Octavia, Octavia, no. Let's give them something else to remember you by."bellamy told her"

Octavia confused what he mean about that"

" Yeah? Like what? "

Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years.

He give her a big smile and turn to the door"eveyone stands still"and make sure that we all not going to die"

Clarke and lexa was lucking to each other"but they turn there heads to the light when bellamy get the door open octavia came first out the dropship"

Clarke eyes go wide open"that she sees octavia oudside

octavia Exhales An Steps for the firt time on Earth ) and next she creams

Uh! We're back, bitches!"with her hands hight over her head"

And eveyone runs out the dropship and runs around yell from happyness they make it to earth"

Clarke and lexa go outside'hand in hand" clarke don't believe it first she Exhale the air and smiled and see to lexa who was lucking to clarke with a big smile on her face and she came closer to clarke for to kiss on her soft lips"for minut they where kissing"clarke feel that lexa pull away and let her for head to clarke her eyes still closed"it was just clarke and lexa the others they are not really there"

Clarke"our new live begins here"lexa sad to clarke still her forheads touching

Each other

Clarke smiled"

I like the sound of that"clarke sad to her girlfriend"

They pull away from each other'

Lexa go to wells'clarke go back to the dropship for her map and go back outside and go to the mountain she see for her"and it hits her"finn wells and lexa came behind her"

Why so serious, Princess? It's not like we died in a fiery explosion"finn sad to clarke jokely

Clarke lucks to him with her surious luck on her face

Try telling that to the two guys who tried to follow you out of their seats.

You don't like being called Princess, do you, Princess? Finn tels clarke in a grin smile"

Clarke see back to finn and she nod her head in fron of her"the others they were lucking to

Do you see that peak over there?

They turn there head to the mountain

And see back to clarke'

Yeah. Finn sad still confused'

Mount Weather. There's a radiation-soaked forest between us and our next meal"clarke tels them

Lexa take's clarke map and see that.. she was right

They dropped us on the wrong damn told them with a sigh'


	2. Chapter 2

"The Ark"

Abby and kane and the others where lucking to the screen "if there is something wrong with the wristband's they are on high level"they see that there is no contact with the dropship so they don't know if it survival rates are"abby see that there are 2 kids are dead in the same time"kane is the first one that say something"

"There it is. We know they've landed, but communications are down, which means we're still blind to conditions on the ground. Thanks to Abby's wristbands, at least we know how those conditions affect the human body, which is more than we've had for a hundred years. So nice work. Now, what are they telling us?

Two dead kids, dark tiles. Dr. Jackson, please share our theory with Councilor say to jackson

"Of course. Granted, they've only been on the ground for seven minutes, but as of now, we believe the fatalities are due to the landing, not radiation levels."jackson to kane

And he lucks back to the screen"

Both boys died at the same time that we lost contact with the drop ship."abby say"

"Rough landing? That's your theory?..kane ask abby.

The dots ask kane the true"

Kane go towards the screen and see alot red climb on the the 100"

"Would you agree that if it was radiation, we'd see fatalities climb fairly quickly now? Because I'm noticing a lot of red on that board.

"Spiking vital signs, two possibilities, one, injuries sustained during landing.

"And the other? Kane don't wants to believe abby about the red vivals on the screen"

Abby: They're excited to be there.

Abby see to her daugther wristbands

She though) splease be alive"

In the meanwile back on the ground"

Clarke and lexa see in the map for how to get to mount weather

They have to find food and other things" lexa had her arm behind clarke back" when they see behind there shoulders and see that wells came toward"

We got problems. The communications system is dead. I went to the roof. A dozen panels are missing. Heat fried the wires.

When he stand next to clarke and lexa

Clarke sighs go back to her map

"Well, all that matters right now is getting to Mount Weather. See? Look. This is us. This is where we need to get to if we want to point her finger to the map where they are"

Finn came toward to"

Ah, cool, a map"with his smile"

Clarke and the others where turn to finn"his smile fade"and luck to jasper"

They got a bar in this town? I'll buy you a beer"jasper was kidding

Wells turn around and push jasper away"

Do you mind"wells to jasper'

Whoa."jasper have his hands above his head"

When wells came closer to jasper

And guy came toward wells

Clarke and lexa see what is going on"

"Hey, hey, hey, hands off of him. He's with us"if he push wells back

Relax. We're just trying to figure out where we are. When he go back

"Clarke and lexa drop the map and see to the group"if they are trying to fight know" we never going to survive this"

Bellamy came toward with octavia"

We're on the ground. That not good enough for you?,bellamy to wells

"We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father's message. That has to be our first ask to the group"

Screw your father. What, you think you're in charge here, you and your little Princess? Bellamy sad to wells and see to clarke"

Clarke walk toward bellamy"when lexa hold's her arm for to stop'clarke see to her girlfriend and with her left hand to lexa arm nodded that she is going to be fine"lexa nodde her head and see to bellamy"clarke go towards bellamy"

Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a twenty-mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now"clarke is a feat away from bellamy and see right in his eyes"lexa came what closer for protect clarke if he wants to push her or something"bellamy step aback"

I got a better idea. You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a a smile on his face the others where yelling"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah"

But wells don't stop talking"

You're not listening. We all need to urgent try to let the 100 it understands it' when the guys came back toward wells(he is a dick)

Look at this, everybody… The Chancellor of say with a smile on his face

Wells walk toward the guy""

Think that's funny?"wells walk towards the guys faces close" the guy laughte

Wells"clarke try to stop him"

Everyone was yelling

Yeah"yeah"yeah'

Uh!"that was what he sad to wells and wells push them to the ground"

Clarke try to stop the fight but lexa stops her"she try to unarm lexa from her when wells hit the ground and broke his foot"he get up from the ground and he had his fist ready for to protect himself" when the guy try to hit wells again finn came between them

Kid's got one leg. How about you wait until it's a fair fight?,finn sad to murphy

And murphy backt away"

Clarke walk toward wells and see to his foot and walk with him to the dropship"lexa was suprised when finn make between them"

Octavia walks toward finn"

Hey, spacewalker, rescue me was to try flirtingen with him he smiled and walk away

Octavia see to her brother

"What? He's cute'

He's a criminal."bellamy told his sister

Octavia came closer to her brother"

And take her hand out toward the 100"s

They're all criminals."

Bellamy take a step closer"

"Look, O. I came down here to protect you."octavia don't want to listen to him"

"I don't need protecting. I have been locked up one way or another all my life. I am done following orders. I need to have fun, Bell. I need to just do something crazy just because I can, and no one, including you, is gonna stop me,

I can't stay with them, O."bellamy his eyes are on the ground before he turn hid head back to his sister"

Octavia don't understand what you is saying

Now what are you talking about?"ocatvia see to her brother

I did something, okay, to get on the drop ship, something that they will kill me for when they come down. I can't say what it is just yet, but you have to trust me. You do still trust me, don't you?" He sigh,

sad and walks away

Where finn clarke lexa and wells are"

Uh! So Mount Weather. When do we leave"to clarke"

Clarke see to lexa and finn and next to wells"she told wells that he has to stay in camp"clarke turn her head to finn"

Right now. We'll be back tomorrow with food"clarke stand up and get her pack back and give one to lexa finn'

Wells was not happy that he has to stay in camp'

How are the two of you gonna carry enough food for a hundred?"wells with his one wenbrown high and see to clarke"she wants to say something but finn incrupte her

"Finn Grabs monty and jasper Four of us. Can we go now?"and he smilde,

Octavia came towards them

Sound like a party"make it five"she say to the group'bellamy grap her arm

Hey, what the hell are you doing?"he told her'octavia graps away'

Going for a walk.'octavia sad furious to bellamy"

Clarke see something on finn wristbands scratch and she picks up his hand and see him in the eye

Hey, were you trying to take this off?"

Yeah. So?"

So this wristband transmits your vital signs to The Ark. Take it off, and they'll think you're dead"clarke though to herself they are really stupit"

"Should I care?

Well, I don't know. Do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think we're sad the finale word to finn"and he nodde to clarke

Clarke turn to lexa and take her hand and say to the other"

"Now let's go"she sees to wells

"You shouldn't have come here, Wells,and she go out camp with the group'


	3. Chapter 3

The group starten to walk in the woods

Clarke and lexa where first"

Lexa reached for clarke's hand and take it with her hand they where now walking hand in hand

Clarke smiled to lexa'she smilde back

She see behind her thag the group still

Follows" but they where laughing clarke stops and turn her head to the group"

Hey, guys, would you try to keep up?"clarke ask and turn to lexa and walks again"finn runs toward's them"

Come on, Clarke. How do you block all this out?,taking his breath from to run

Clarke stops and turn her head to finn"Well, it's simple. I wonder, 'why haven't we seen any animals?' Maybe it's because there are none. Maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us. Sure is pretty, though. Come she walk again with lexa hand with her's finn follow her'lexa stops clarke'and her green eyes go to finn for to walk

Clarke'luck we are not going to die here okay'I don't let that happen'lexa take her hand to clarke cheek and rubs with her thumb 'clarke sighed and see wih her blue eyes to green'

Do you think that we going to survive this and that they going to listen to us I dont thinks so'when lexa wants to say something finn called for us for something that he see in the back clarke and lexa go to finn and to the others and sit with her knees on the ground lexa next to her she can't believe it what she see

No animals, huh?'finn sad to clarke and clarke smiled to him the deer was eating gras but when he turn his head to the group they all jump back in shock!

( Snap )

All: Uh!

The deer have two head's it came probaly from the radiations that the deer deformed

Is and the deer runs away

THE ARK

In the meantime abby try to save jaha

He is shot in his chest twise'he has lost alot of blood'

Abby: Chancellor has lost a lot of blood. If only they found him sooner, damn it. Jackson: He's waking up.

Abby try's to lay him still jackson has his foot in a grip abby graps more blood bags and jackson see what she is doing

Abby: Increase the anesthesia.

We used way too much blood and anesthesia.. We're way over the line.'he told abby

Abby turn her head jackson'

'Your Chancellor is going into shock.

"You're asking me to break the is a little afraid that he going to be next is that going to die

Abby gets frustrated and grap another blood bag

" Fine. I'll do it myself. Let them come after me.'and she works further on jaha

Kane is for research lucking to the shooter that shot jaha in the chest"he was walking in the wals when a guard came to him'kane turn around and stopt walking

"Excuse me, sir. You asked to be notified if there was news. The Chancellor is still in surgery, but we have I. the shooter. Bellamy Blake is the only person on The Ark unaccounted guard informs kane who the probaly shooter is

He take the tablet from the guard and see who it is"

"Who is he?

Guard:' He's no one, a janitor. We're still working up a profile, but his motive for going to Earth is clear.

Kane see the picture'the girl

And he see to the guard and see that is something is wrong on his face

Kane: Sister. I remember. Her mother kept her hidden for almost sixteen years, nearly a record. What is it,Commander Shumway. Spit it out.

Guard"We could start now. As Chancellor pro tempore, you can give the order to start reducing the ask kane

"Not yet.

Sir, we're wasting time. Removing the one hundred from the population only buys us another month. Engineering needs more than that to fix those systems, if they can fix them at all.

'You have my answer, Commander. Enough. If we're gonna kill hundreds of innocent people, we're gonna do it by the book. Is that clear? In the meantime, I want to know who helped this janitor get on that drop ship because he sure as hell didn't do it by himself. Seems we have a traitor in our midst, Commander, and the hundred have an assassin in theirs."

The guard nodded his head and walks away and kane go to"

The 100(earth)

Find any water yet?"murphy ask wells

Wells: No, not yet, but, I'm going back out if you want to come.'wells turn hid head and get up and see who it is'

Murphy go closed to wells and with his knife that he make from Ark iron toward finn

You know, my father, he begged for mercy in the airlock chamber when your father floated him. Cold eyes to wells

Wells see to his right to the dropship

wall and laugh and walk next to murphy and say in his ear

"You spelled "die" wrong, geniuses'and he walk away

Murhpy see to wells that he walks away he tuns his head to bellamy when he came toward'

If you're gonna kill someone, it's probably best not to announce it.

'You're not really a member of the guard, are you? Murphy ask bellamy

"No. The real guard will be here soon unless we stop it.'bellamy ask

"You don't actually think they're gonna forgive your crimes. Even if they do, then what? Guys like us, we're gonna become model citizens now, get jobs, if we're lucky, maybe pick up their trash?'murphy let his haterd voice out

You got a point?'bellamy is thinking what to do about it'

Murphy steps a little closer to bellamy

"No. I got a question. They locked you up, dumped you down here like lab rats to die. So why are you helping them? Murphy ask

The hell we are. You're wearing those bracelets, aren't you? Right now, those things are telling them whether or not it's safe to follow us down.'bellamy is thinking to take off the bracelet from all of them

"Okay. You said we could stop it. How? Murphy like the plan already

Take them off. The Ark will think you're dead, that it's not safe to follow. You follow? Bellamy with a grin on his face

Right, and if we do, I mean, what's in it for us? Murphy ask bellamy

Someone has got to help me run things."bellamy ask murphy with a smile on his face and walks away

Murphy laughte to"

( The ark)

Abby came out the operation bay

When marcus came to her"

Hey, Ab. How's the Chancellor doing?

Abby turn her head

"Ask me again if he makes it through the night.

When they walk in the ark bay what er is going on'

Kane see to the screen

"Who else did we lose?,

Abby see to kane

"Murphy and Mbege, both named John. Abby sad to kabe

"Neither was injured during landing.

No one has a clue what happend with the 2 boys

"I concur. Something else killed these two. One second, they were fine, and the next, bang. Then it isn't radiation.

"Come on, Abby. Wishful thinking isn't good don't like the plan with bracelets

It's not wishful thinking. One second, fine, the next, bang isn't how exposure to radiation hate's it that kane don't believe it

Kane: Well, it could be if there was enough of it.

Abby: If there was enough of it, they would all be dead. Please let me be wants not guilt all over her if her daugther going to die like her father,


	4. Chapter 4

The group are still walking in the wood but lexa is behind clarke and finn

Lexa don't really love the guy beause

He flirt with her girlfriend

Hey, you know what I'd like to know? Why send us down today after ninety seven years? What changed? Finn ask

Who cares? I'm just glad they did. I woke up rotting in a cell, and now I'm spinning in a see to the group and walk further

Clarke was pretty still she walks futher

She was thinking about that her father

Had found out when he wants to go public he get floaten"why dont let them know we are on earth now'

"Maybe they found something on a satellite, you know, like an old weather satellite or it wasn't a satellite'finn ask

"The Ark is dying. At the current population level, there's roughly three months left of life support, maybe four now that we're gone.'clarke say the very dry and walks everyone was lucking to her in shock but lexa know that already"finn walks to clarke

"So that was the secret they locked you up to keep, why they kept you in solitary, floated your old man? Finn ask clarke turns her head to finn

'My father was the engineer who discovered the flaw. He thought the people had a right to know. The Council disagreed. My mother disagreed. They were afraid it would cause a panic. We were gonna go public, anyway, when Wells,, "clarke told finn with a little tears in her eyes

What, turned in your dad?' Finn ask

Lexa came closer for to stop finn for all the questions but clarke stops her'she knows that lexa try to help her with everything so she nodde and put her hand behing her back"clarke turns to finn and tells the story further to them'

"Anyway, the guard showed up before we could. That's why today. That's why it was worth the risk. Even if we all die, at least they bought themselves more time."and she stops walking

"They're gonna kill more people, aren't they? Finn ask to clarke it is like he is afraid"

Octavia came by and sad very dry

Good. After what they did to me, I say, float them all."and she walks away

You don't mean that." Finn yelled to octaica"We have to warn them" finn ask clarke

Clarke can't believe that he just sad that lexa sad that to when she and lexa lie in bed together

"That's what my father said.

Finn smiled and walk away to the group lexa came to clarke

I dont really like the guy',lexa was a little jealous and she see to clarke and see a big smile on her face

What"

You are really cute if you are jealous"clarke came closer to lexa and put her arm around lexa neck when she sigh"clarke pull her chin high with her fingers that lexa see again in clarke eyes"

Lexa"you don't to be jealous'

I am in love with you"not someone else

I love you" okay"don't worry about that:clarke see to her girlfriend green eyes when she see lexa sigh and nodded to her clarke give the brunette soft kiss and lick on her lower lip that she gets access with her tongue lexa entrance the tongue from clarke for 10minutes they where tongue clarke let a moan when they pull away head rest to each other and

We probaly needs to go right"clarke told lexa and lexa nodded clarke was laughing she take lexa hand for to walk to the others

When clarke and lexa where to the others clarke slump to finn and the others clarke don't understands what is going on when lexa turns her head forward clarke mounth fals open

What the fuck is octacia doing"

Jasper sad somthing stupit

Oh, damn, I love Earth' he really like it

Oh! Holy… mony to

Finn and the others they where laughing till octavia take her clothes

Octavia, what the hell are you doing? Clarke ask her when she was in her short and sportba she jumps

( Splash )

Everyone runs toward where octacia has jump

Clarke call her name name again

Octavia!,

When they all run toward octacvia"they where relieved that she was not dead she in the water'with her big smile to all of us'

I can't swim."jasper sad to octavia he was a little embarrassment

I know"but can stand" ha ha ha

Octavia was laughing to jasper

Jasper is pulling his closed off

Wait. There's not supposed to be a river ask"she was a little worried"finn ask clarke

Well, there is. So take off your damn clothes"he ask clarke but she sad not she see on her girlfriend face that she was angry that he ask that to clarke

Lexa rush over the cliff and yelled to octavia for out to the water clarke and finn they where lucking to

Octavia get out the water!"lexa yelled to

Everyone see that long snake in the water toward's to octavia now clarke is yelling to octavia

Octavia get out the water now''clarke told octavia with worry in her voice

But when she was nearly on the gliff

The snake take's her under water

When she came up shortly

Aaaah! And she was back under

Lexa keep calling her name

She was wants to get in the water

When clarke her stop'

With a worried luck on her face

No'lexa don't do it' clarke begged lexa

Clarke I have to do this"

With her soft eyes to the blond

When she wants to jump in the water finn stops her to and clarke graps her before she fals in the water to"

No. Wait. If we distract it, it might let her go. Help me"finn suggents to the others octavia came back

Aah! No! Uh!" Octavia was scream

When the others with a rock in the water a pound when the snake let her go and go towards them

It worked. It let her go"finn and the others where relieved when it let her go jasper jumps in the water to get octacia when lexa and finn notest that is come back jasper had her

It's coming back"finn ask jasper and octavia for to hurry up

It's headed right for you, guys"lexa sad it now"

Come on. Come on. Keep going"

Octavia and jasper where out off the water"octavia say thank you to jasper and he nodded clarke rush over

And torn a piece from jasper t-shirt over the wound on octavia leg

You're gonna be told to octavia when she gets up and see to lexa with a angry luck on her face"

Lexa though yeep she going to hear it later"

Note to self, next time, save the sad to jasper and they where all a laughing

Camp:

Bellamy and murphy are taken all bracelet off from the other kids

He wants to be in leadership

"Yeah. Go on, baby.

Yeah. Keep going. Another voice that yelled

Fox: Ah, ah… ah!

( All whooping )

Who's next?"bellamy sad to the others

They where rank for to take it off

When wells came to bellamy

What the hell are you doing?"wells told him'

We're liberating ourselves. What does it look like?"bellamy sad with his arms out"

"It looks like you're trying to get us all killed. The communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we got. Take them off, and the Ark will think we're dying, that it's not safe for them to follow."wells talks loud for the others to hear him'

That's the point, Chancellor. We can take care of ourselves, can't we?"bellamy ask alout to for the others when the other yelling back

Wells see what is happending here"

Delinquents: Yeah!

You think this is a game? Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there. They're our farmers, our doctors, our engineers. I don't care what he tells you. We won't survive here on our own, and besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?"

Wells dont stop with speaking when everyone see to him silents this time'bellamy see to wells

"My people already are down. Those people locked my people up. Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. Your father did that"told bellamy to wells

'My father didn't write the laws.

No. He enforced them, but not anymore, not here. Here, there are no laws"bellamy was yelling again to the group

Yeah. Yeah."

"Cool.

Bellamy was yelling to everyone and turn his dead to wells

Here, we do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want. Now, you don't have to like it, Wells. You can even try to stop it or change it, kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want"

"Whatever the hell we want!"murphy is yelling know to and the other to

All:

whatever the hell we want whatever the hell we want whatever the hell we want whatever the hell we want whatever the hell we want whatever the hell we want whatever the hell we want whatever the hell we want whatever the hell we want

( Thunder )

Rain! Real rain!

Check it out!

It's water!

Wells: We need to collect this.

Bellamy and wells see to the sky to the rain" and turns his head toward wells

Again"

Whatever the hell you want.

( All cheering )

( Thunder )


	5. They are not alone!

Abby and jackson see on the tv screen to the 100 childern that the wristbands one"by"one that going off(they think thag they are dead) the others wristbands they are not off yett and they see that it is on high level"

That means one thing"

Jackson"Ten more, one after the next. Abby, look at plasma osmolarity. It's going up across the board"

"They found water"abby sad with a relieved sigh the door go open behind her and see kane comes in"abby see that he has a serious luck face and abby know why so she turn her back to see kane and stands tall

Kane" Councilor Abigail Griffin, you're under arrest for exceeding the maximum medical supplies allowed for a patient. Sorry this has to be public. The policy in these matters is very clear, no special treatment. How much blood did you use, Abby?" She had her cold eyes to kane he knows that she was right others jaha had died"Don't answer that.

"I used whatever it took. Breaking the law to keep you from becoming Chancellor was the easiest decision I've ever made"she wants not that kane take charge for chancellor"

" In that case, given your confession, in my role as Chancellor pro tempore, you leave me no choice but to find you guilty',he had a grin on his face"

"We always have a choice, Kane" You chose to press charges against my husband, your friend, even though you knew he would get floated for it. You chose to include my daughter in those charges, and now you're choosing this. Hiding behind the law absolves you of nothing.

But abby knows she was not right about the chargers about her husband

She was the one to and she hopes that clarke never find's out about it,but kane wants power in the ark,

"Be that as it may, in accordance with penal code one, because all crimes committed by those above the age of maturity are capital crimes, you are hereby sentenced to death. Execution is set for the morning, and I choose at every turn and at any cost to make sure that the human race stays alive"

And that was his finale word'he order the guards to take abby and she see hard her eyes to kane wont's more

And behind him she yelling to him

"That's the difference between us, Kane. I choose to make sure that we deserve to stay alive"the guards takes abby to the cell box and she see that the cel box is where clarke was in she see the drawings on the wall and the ground"and she falls with her knee to the ground and her hands on her face tears came out her eyes"I am so sorry clarke that I am the one that floaten your father and I am sorry that I send you to to die"

I hope that lexa protect you in all cost"

Because I am no loger to protect you"

Abby closed her eyes and sweeps

Her tears away from her cheeks and make her hard for her execution tomorrow!

Lexa lie with her back to the tree and clarke between her legs"clarke had her head on lexa breast she hears lexa heart beats"clarke was playing with her hands"clarke feels so good when she is with lexa"clarke could seen that lexa deep sigh "clarke turn her head and see to lexa green eyes she feels a little worried

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am okay"lexa lied,and she sees away from clarke

clarke take her finger for under her cheek and turns her head back to see to clarke"tell me lexa'

clarke see lexa swallowd hard'I don't wanne lose you clarke'If I lose you I don't know.-incrupte her,

"Hey"

Lexa you don't going to lose me"why do you think that" clarke had her hand on lexa cheek and lexa leans in clarke toucht and closed her eyes and turn back her eyes open and see to clarke

I don't know but I feel that something going to happen,that I going to lose you,

Lexa what ever you think I am not going anywhere"clarke hands still on lexa sheek

"Kiss me"

"What" lexa confused and her eyes meets blue eyes and a smile on her face

'Just kiss me"clarke ask lexa again

Without thinking twice

Lexa hands go to clarke neck and lexa came slowly closer to clarke,she see first in clarke eye's and next her lips and when she was closer she closed her eyes and feeling clarke lips soft

Touching hers" lexa bite on clarke under lip and clarke let a moan'lexa lie clarke down with her back in the dirty

Ground and her hand on clarke thigh

Clarke had her hand on lexa neck for to let lexa come closer to her,but they have to stop when finn came"

"Ugh!, Guys please

take a room"

He had his hand on his eye's

And walks back to the others where

They where sleeping

Clarke and lexa they where looking at each other when clarke was laughing

Lexa try to stop laughing

lexa go of clarke and sit back to the tree clarke was stil

lie on the ground and glance to lexa"

"And again I don't like the guy'

Lexa see to clarke and she see that clarke has a smiling to her'

Lexa take clarke hand again.

"He is funny"

Lexa see really fast to clarke

With her eyes wide open,yes she was jealous,clarke is from her alone'she is joking right?

'Are you try to make me jealous clarke"

"Maybe"

Clarke go to sit on lexa lap and kiss her again,when lexa pull away,

And see to her blue eyes,

Lexa,I am joking okay,I don't want someone else then you,remeber that,okay,

Clarke had her hands on lexa neck again and leans her head against

Lexa's both eye's closed,

"We have to rest"

If we wants to get in time in mount weather"clarke nodde and lie down on the side from lexa"and closed her eyes

Lexa stay awake for watch,lexa was worried if clarke knows that wells not turnt her dad in I wante to proctect her but if she knows that I know it to and that I never told her that I going to lose her,I hope that she never founds out and that wells never going to tel her,

Well walks alone away for the others when someone behind him,

He feels comeone hand on his mounth

When he push me to the ground he see who it was

It was bellamy"

"Shh. Shh. That's far enough. I don't want to shoot you, Wells, hell, I like you, but I do need them to think that you're dead"

Wells stands up and face to bellamy

Why is he so"

"Why?,Why are you doing this, for real, not some crap about getting to do what you want to do?,

I have my reasons. I also have the gun. So I ask the questions, and the question is, why aren't you helping me? Your dad banished you, Wells, and yet here you are, still doing his bidding, following the rules. Aren't you tired of always doing what's expected of you? Stand up to him. Take off that wristband, and you'll be amazed at how good it feels.

"No. Never. Not gonna happen. Is that clear enough for you?,

Wells think's that bellamy is a big guy

But he is not so big that he thinks"he wants to be big for the others

Yeah. It is. I'm sorry it had to be this way,

Bellamy call on the others

Wells turns his head when he see murphy and 2 others guys to him

He was trying to fight them off but does not help the 2 others guys had him on the ground and murphy hold his hand

Out for to take his wristband off

That the ark thinks that he is dead'

No! No! Get off of me! No!

Get him down. Put him down.

Bellamy came to wells"

No! Come on, man. Let me go. No! Don't do this! Don't do this! No. No! Come on, man. Aah!

And his wristband was off and murphy

Hit wells to the ground that he stay on the ground and when he stay on the ground bellamy and the others walk away

Abby was all night awake to with for her execution she wante so much to say to clarke for to hold her in her arm and how much that she loves her

Abby turns her head when the guard open the door and she get off the bed

"Guard" Dr. Griffin, it's time,

Abby see for the last time to the

Walls and the ground clarke

drawings and sigh and she turns her head and walk away the cell box

She see her best friend callie akd say the ladt words to jackon"

Callie. ( Sobbing )

Abby hugh ther"

But the guard pull abby away

Guard: That's enough.

"Abby wants to say the last words to there friends

Watch out for Clarke for me.

To callie

Okay.

Abby nodde and see to jackson

"Jackson, use the wristbands. There may be a way to reverse-engineer them for communication. Talk to Sinclair in engineering. Nod if you understand.

He nodde and abby go in the floatbox

When they wantse to open the floatdoors jaha cale

'Stop. Dr. Griffin is pardoned. ( to KANE ) I'll deal with you later. Open the door. Open the door.

Abby was relieved that they open

The door and she walk to jaha

"I spent twelve hours putting those intestines back together. Get him back to bed now.

He smilde to her but that fade fast away he has to know that the 100 is still alive"

"Tell me about the one hundred. Did they make it?

Clarke lexa and the others they where

On the cliff for to cross over the water but jasper was is little scared,

You wanted to go first. Now quit stalling.

Lexa ask him with a smile on her face

"Mount Weather awaits"

Finn told jasper

"Just hang on till the apogee, and you'll be fine.

The apogee like the Indians, right?

Jasper say it dry

"Apogee, not apache.

"He knows. Today, Finn.

Lexa get frustate

Aye, aye, captain. See you on the other side.

Jasper sad and see to octavia

She was smiling to him

Octavia: Knew there was a badass in there somewhere.

Heh heh."

Lexa came closer to jasper and she know that he like octavia

"Hey, it's okay to be afraid, Jasper. The trick is not fighting it."

Lexa sad to him and go back to clarke

And she smilde to her blonde

"See you on the other side."

And jasper did it"

But with his face hard on the ground

He jumpt off the ground and is screaming with happiness

Ha ha! Whoo!

Finn"

Whoo! Whoo!

Lexa

Yeah! We are apogee! Yeah!

Monty

"Yeah!"

Clarke

Yeah! Whoo!

Octavia

They all where laughing and jumping the hand hight

"You did it, Jasper!"

"Whoo! Yeah! Ha ha ha!"

Lexa came to clarkz

Let's go"babe"You're up.

Lexa kissed clarke on her lips

"Come on, Clarke! You got this! Whoo! Apogee! We did it! Mount Weather!"

Jasper hold a plate the others

Mount weather"

But then there was the shock

Jasper get speard and fly to

The tree the spear was in his chest

"Jasper"

Clarke screamd to jasper but nother

She see all that blood

Lexa pull clarke away out view

Thag she is not the next target

"Come on. Come on. Come on"

No lexa let me go"

Clarke try to get away from lexa hold

"Jasper!"

She calls again

Lexa had her behind a rotsblok

Get down. Get down.

Lexa gett behind clarke"

( Fluttering )

They all hears someone in the woods

"We're not alone"

Clarke told them

And they are alot afraid now!


	6. Chapter 6

The 100"1x02

Clarke: I was born in space. I've never felt the sun on my face or breathed real air or floated in the water. None of us have. For three generations, the Ark has kept what's left of the human race alive, but now our home is dying, and we are the last hope of mankind, A hundred prisoners sent on a desperate mission to the ground. Each of us is here because we broke the law. On the ground, there is no law. All we have to do is survive, but we will be tested by the Earth, by the secrets it hides, and most of all by each other.

 **Previously on The 100…**

Jackson: We know they've landed, but communications are down.

Clarke: This wristband transmits your vital signs to the Ark. Take them off, and Ark will think we're dying.

Bellamy: That's the point. They've dumped you down here like lab rats to die, so why are you helping them?

Abby: Chancellor's been shot.

Guard: We have I. the shooter… Bellamy Blake.

Bellamy: I did something they will kill me for when they come down.

Clarke: Do you see that peak over there? That's Mount Weather. There's a radiation-soaked forest between us and our next meal.

Jasper: We did it!

Clarke: We are not alone.

Clarke and the others where running in the woods for they wante to crosse the river for to mount weather for food and others things for to survive but that change when jasper was on the other side from the river he had also a plate mount weather that they had make it but with a shock jasper was speart about something in the woods they don't know who it is or why they speart jasper that is what clarke told them they are not alone'they think also that jasper is died'now clarke and the others run away back to camp

Monty fals to the ground and he found something on the ground it is like bone

From a animal gorila head(maybe) but who that jasper speart was a person they don't understands it how they survived so long on earth clarke think that the people surived this and that they are dangerous but when they hear a scream back where they were clarke stopt and turn back to the river for to help jasper when they where back he was gone"

"Clarke, wait. Wait! Wait. Stay out of the trees" lexa graps her arm for to see that the person is still in the woods or not

Clarke and the others see to the place

Where jasper was speart

"He was right there"

Lexa sad"

No. Where is he?

"They took him"

Clarke sad and the others where lucking to her lexa stil had her hand on clarke arm"

"We need to go back to camp

And now"

Clarke told them and she turn around

Lexa see for the last time in the woods that she see something but she did see nobody and volgs the others

Abby walk in to the deck and speaks to jackson if something is change about the 100 and the people from the ark they know that there is a dropship has launch

Abby: Talk to me,

She stands beside jackson when he talk to abby

"Jackson. Jackson: Rumors are spreading. Witnesses saw a dropship launch. It's only a matter of time till the people figure out that we sent the hundred to the ground"

Abby see to the tv screen,

Abby: Let the council worry about the people. I need you focused on reestablishing communication with those kids. How many dark tiles?

Jackson: Twenty-three. We've been losing them at a steady rate all day. Abby, these are different. Vital signs spike for a longer duration before flat line; It looks like a pain response. This is what we'd expect to see with exposure to radiation.

Abby: I know what it looks like, Jackson, but there's another explanation. We just haven't found it yet

Abby and jackson turn around

The door go open

"Guard"Chancellor on deck.

Jaha comes in and he see on the tv screen and he was shock what he see on the screen

Jaha: My son. We sent them down to swallowd hard when abby come closer to him

"No. We sent them down to live… To go to Earth to see if it was survivable so that all of us could live.

But jaha has stopt hoping on survivers on earth and he thinks the 100 are dying and he is seeing to the screen to the wristbands

Abby, stop. I know this is hard, but we don't have time for false hope. This space station is dying, and Earth is not survivable. That is what the wristbands are telling us.

Abby wants to make it clear to jaha'

We don't know what they're telling us yet. Thelonious, listen to me. Please trust me. For all we know, those kids could be perfectly fine, including Wells.

They where afraid though that the hunderd are died"and that they going to die on the ark"

Back on camp wells had the two kids buried in the ground and he had take the clothes and the boots he wants to get them in the ark when murphy and the others 2 guys came to him and murphy take the clothes and another guy take the boots

'You want it back? Take it."

Murphy sad for to anger wells

Get those boots!

Wells wants to try to get it

But he give up

'Is this what you want? Chaos?'

"What's wrong with a little chaos?"

He loved this game already

When everyone was lucking to murphy he let the boots and clothes fall on the ground and take a girl fary closed with her head in the fire

"( Girl screams )

Bellamy. Check it out. We want the Ark to think that the ground is killing us, right? Figure it'll look better if we suffer a little bit first.

Bellamy was lucking to murphy

Let her go! You can stop this.

Wells told to bellamy and bellamy know wells was right but did nothing

"Stop this? I'm just getting started"

Murphy sad and came closer to fight wells

Fight!

"Don't you see you can't control this?"

He don't want to fight murphy

And wells turn hid head to bellamy

"You're dead"

Murphy last words and came closer to wells but bellamy stop them

Wait. Fair fight.

Bellamy had two knives and he drow in on the ground

Murphy pick the knive from the ground

Wells did the same murphy did it first and wounde wells on his arm

"This is for my father!"

Murphy wante to kill wells when wells grap his arm and turn him around when wells was behind him he had hid grip on murphy and the other hand where he holds his knife on the throat

Murphy was breathing fast"

"Drop it!"

Murphy did not drop his knife and wells wante to kill him but hear clarke say something and he let go off murphy

'Wells! Let him go!"

Clarke came closer to wells and see to his arm lexa was behind clarke and stop murphy

"Whoa! Hey!"

"Enough, Murphy"

Lexa push murphy away"

Bellamy see that octavia is wounde and run to her"

"Octavia. Are you all right?"

Bellamy see to his sister with worry in his eyes

"Yeah" I am okay'

Bellamy see to the other and he noddes something"

"Where's the food?"

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather"

What the hell happened out there?"

Bellamy snapped to them

"We were attacked." Lexa sad and bellamy see to her,

"Attacked? By what?"

'Not what. Who. It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder"

Clarke told bellamy

"It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us.

Lexa told them when she came closer to clarke and put her arm around her back

"Yeah, the bad news is the Grounders will" finn sad,

Bellamy see that there is one kidd missing and he had to know"

"Where's the kid with the goggles?'

"Jasper was hit. They took him"

Lexa sad to bellamy when clarke see

Something wrong on wells arm

And go to him

"Where is your wristband?"

She told wells and wells turn his head to bellamy and murphy clarke turn her head to bellamy and murphy lexa was close to"

"Ask him"

Bellamy sad clarke cold eyes go to murphy when lexa push murphy again

How many?

Lexa sad angry to murphy

Clarke standing next her

"Twenty-four and counting,"

He smilde to lexa and clarke

Lexa let go of murphy and see to clarke

"You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!

"We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The Grounders should worry about us!"

Lexa wante to push bellamy in the face

But clarke stopt her, and take her hand in hers

"What do we do now?"

Lexa see in clarke blue eyes and she see that her eyes was cold"

"Now we go after jasper"

Abby was in jaha roon clean his wound and bandage and she turn to jaha

"Why are you here, Abby? We both know that you could have sent an apprentice to do this" jaha ask abby

She ( Exhales )

"Kane's planning a secret council meeting to vote on the culling. I need to know where you stand.

"I don't have a vote. You know that"

"They listen to you, Thelonious.

"Well, you don't.

Jaha told abby she see to jaha face

"I do when you agree with me"

"Now, Abby, the CO2 scrubbers are already failing. The symptoms of oxygen deprivation are everywhere, and worst of all in the children; They'll die first.

"You don't have to tell me that.

Obviously I do. Unless we act to reduce the population, everyone on-board this space station will be dead in four months.

We have acted. We put a hundred kids on the ground. We need to give them time…and ly daughter...

There are seventy-six kids on the ground, Abby. Twenty-four of them, including my son, are already dead.

"I don't think so."

"But you have no proof. Please… Stop. I understand your need to have hope for Clarke, but I am the Chancellor of the Ark, and hope isn't enough. Not when the end of the human race is at stake." Abby wante to say someting

( Knock on door )

Jaha and abby turn to kane

"Kane: You wanted to see me?

He turn his cold eyes to abby

"Abby: Hope is everything, and the Chancellor that I voted for, he knew that. I'm done here. Abby( Sighs )and leave the room jaha stands up and face kane

Stop studying me, Kane. Who shot me?

Kane: Bellamy Blake, a janitor from Factory Station. He stowed away on the dropship. We're still investigating who helped him.

Jaha: Who benefits most from my death?

Kane: If you have something to say, just say it.

Jaha: You rushed to execute the woman who saved my life, and if I were dead, you would be Chancellor now and Abby wouldn't be here to oppose you.

Kane: I followed the law. I did my job.

Jaha: You were the acting Chancellor, and this job requires more than simply following the law. It requires knowing when not to.

Jaha think that kane was behind the shooting is

Kane: I had nothing to do with the attempt on your life, but I'm not surprised that it happened. You're too weak to do what now has to be done, and I'm not the only one who knows it.

Clarke and lexa where packing things for to luck for jasper they don't know what is out there

"What do you think,maybe we don't find jasper maybe he is died,

Lexa ask clarke and clarke shook her head and see to lexa

We don't know that lexa,they have take him for a reason'clarke see to her backpack and turn back to lexa

I know he is alive and that is the end of it lexa,

Lexa came closer to clarke and take her hands and let a finger to clarke kin for seeing to lexa

Clarke see to lexa and sigh

Clarke,I want to believe you but there in the woods is something dangerous we don't know how to fight them off,okay I can fight but you can't

If you get hurt I- she and clarke hear wells

"There you are. When my father said they didn't leave us anything, he really meant ( Sighs )

And he has pain on his ankle

Clarke let go of lexa hands and go to wells

( Sighs ) "It's just a scratch clarke

"You're making friends fast. Keep it covered. It could get infected.

Clarke told him and lexa came closer

"Nice pack Wells"

Lexa pick up the pack

"Yeah, seat belts and insulation. I also packed part of the parachute, figured we could use it to carry out Jasper.

"Good. Give it to someone else. You're not coming with us."

Clarke told wells and get up

"My ankle's fine. Clarke"

"It's not your ankle, Wells, it's you"

She was still angry to wells because he had her father floaten

"You came back for reinforcements. I'm gonna help clarke"

No" and she turns to monty

She's right wells you need to stay here lexa told him and she see to clarke

I'm sorry, Monty, but you're not going, either.

Monty: Like hell I'm not. Jasper's my best friend.

You're to important. You were raised on Farm Station and recruited by engineering.

She ask monty

Monty: So?

So food and communication. What's up here, it's gonna save us all. You figure out how to talk to the Ark and I'll bring Jasper back. Clarke sad to monty and she see to finn he was standing there with his arm crossed to each Hey. You ready?

"I'm not going anywhere, and neither should any of you. That spear was thrown with pinpoint accuracy from 300 feet" finn sad to the clarke and lexa

Lexa walk to finn

"So what, we let Jasper die? That's not gonna happen. Spacewalker? What a joke. You think you're such an adventurer. You're really just a coward"

Lexa was laughing

It's not an adventure, lexa it's a suicide mission. Build a wall. Use the fallen trees." Finn get angry at lexa

enough both of you we going after jasper and that is the end of it"clarke snapped to them both and go to bellamy

She would have been if Jasper didn't jump in to pull her out.

Clarke told bellamy behind

Bellamy and octavia see to clarke

"You guys leaving? I'm coming, too"

Octavia sad to clarke and get up

But bellamy stops her

"No, no. No way. Not again"

"He's right. Your leg's just gonna slow us down" for one's was bellamy right

Bellamy was lucking for adom and he was behind him

"I'm here for you"

"Clarke, what are you doing?"

Clarke give bellamy a backpack

And he was seeing to clarke

I hear you have a let his gun seen to clarke and she nodde lexa came out the dropship and walks to clarke and bellamy

Good. Follow me.

"And why would I do that?"

Because you want them to follow you, and right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared.

Clarke told bellamy

He was lucking to the group"

Murphy. Come with me. Atom? My sister doesn't leave this camp. Is that clear?

Bellamy take murphy with him and atom has to keep a eyes on octzvia

Octavia walk closer to bellamy

"I don't need a babysitter.

Octavia told her brother dry

Anybody touches her, they answer to told atom and he nodde

Clarke lexa and bellamy go out the camp octavia wants to follow bellamy but atom stops her and take her arm

"Atom: You're staying here"octacia set a step closer to atom

I'm gonna make your life a living hell.

Those guys aren't just bullies, Clarke. They're dangerous criminals.

Bellamy told clarke

'I'm counting on it."

Clarke walks with lexa away

Murphy steps closer to bellamy

"Since when are we in the rescuing business, huh? The Ark thinks the prince is dead. Once they think the princess is, too, they'll never come down.

"I'm getting that wristband, even if I have to cut off her hand to do it"

But first I have to kill lexa,

Bellamy told murphy when they walk again to the group


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke and the others they where lucking to jasper in the woods clarke see that bellamy was playing with gun

"Put the gun away, Bellamy.

"Bellamy: Well, why don't you do something about it, huh?

Lexa was beside clarke when she stopde voor bellamy"

"Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear struck his heart, he'd have died instantly. It doesn't mean we have time to waste."

"As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go" he pointe with his gun to clarke and lexa came for clarke that she was behind her..clarke foot came a little closer to belllamy lexa but her right arm out for clarke to stop"

"The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead is if I'm dead. Got it?"

Clarke snapped to bellamy

"Brave princess."

Bellamy smiled to clarke

Clarke step away from them

Lexa stay still glare to bellamy with cold eyes and she step another stap closer to him,

If you ever going to hurt clarke"just

A little bit you have a bigger problem with me"you don't know me very well but if you take a hand to clarke,you better run! And with that she walk to clarke"

"You call this a rescue party? Got to split up, cover more ground"

Bellamy yelled at them'

Murphy runs to lexa and she see to him with her cold eyes

Guess we got more in common than meets the eye, huh?

Murphy joke to lexa

"We have nothing in common"

Lexa ask him angry she see to clarke she was walking with finn"

"No? Both came down here to protect someone we love. Your secret's safe with me. 'course, for you it's worse. With Finn around, finn is trying to flirt with clarke how long do you think that she forgot you lexa"

Lexa stopt and glare to murphy

"You think that you everything know about clarke"but you don't she loves me and I love her"I only see someone that had never had a girlfriend

Lexa told murphy with a smile

Pointe a finger to murphy chest and she walk away"

Monty and octavia they are trying to make contact to the ark

"You sure about this? Your brother won't approve of you helping us contact the Ark"

Monty ask octavia to make sure

That she wants the wristband off

"He's not my keeper. Let's just do this. Let's do it"

Octavia smilde to monty and give her arm

"Aah! Ow! Son of a…

The wirstband was off but bad news

"Sorry. Dead."

Monty sigh

Oh.

"Damn it"

Monty get fuck up

If we can't even take it off, how do you expect to turn it into a radio?'

Octavia ask monty

I don't know octavia"

Lexa and clarke where walking together her hands with clarke's

Clarke see to lexa

So"what did you say to bellamy just

Clarke see to lexa

"Nothing to worried about"

Lexa head forward"but lexa change

The starts something else

"I've been thinking about Mount Weather. How come they didn't attack until Jasper crossed the river? It's not like we were being quiet and they didn't know we were there."

Lexa ask clarke

"They waited for us to cross. The river's a boundary. Which means Mount Weather is off limits. ( Scoffs ) How are we gonna get those supplies? What are we gonna do for food?"

Clarke sigh

Clarke you going to find a way okaay

Lexa take clarke's hand and kiss her hand's clarke smilde to her"

Clarke see blood on a stone and turn to lexa

"Jasper. He was here. We should get the others"

"We're close"

Lexa sad to clarke and to walk to the group

"Hey, how do we know this is the right way?" Lexa told finn

"We don't. Spacewalker thinks he's a tracker"

( Distant moan )

"What the hell was that?"

Finn ask thel

Now would be a good time to take out that gun.

Clarke ask bellamy

( Low moaning )

As they came closer where moaning was they where all shock to see jasper hanger in a tree with her hands out

"Jasper. Oh, my God."

Clarke came closer to jasper

"Clarke, be careful"

Lexa told clarke with worried

"Jasper? What the hell is this?"

When clarke call jasper again she fals in a put where all Wood peaks are ready to kill her clarke feels that someone has her hand tightly and she see that itis bellamy but clarke know what he wants and when bellamy wants to take it when clarke almost fals lexa rush over and take her other hand to pull her up

Clarke! Get her up! Pull her up! Pull her up! Get her! Pull her up! You okay?

Lexa has her in her arm and see to clarke lexa had her eyes on bellamy

"Yeah. ( Panting ) We need to get him down.

"I'll climb up there and cut the vines"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm with you"

Lexa sad

"No. Stay with Clarke. And watch him. You. Let's go."

Finn ask lexa

And lexa stay with clarke

Clarke stands up and see something on jasper wound

"There's a poultice on his wound,"

Medicine? Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?

Clarke ask him

"Maybe what they're trying to catch likes its dinner to be breathing.

Lexa sad to them her hands on clarke back

"Maybe what they're trying to catch is us.

Abby: Data indicates that the violent criminals in the group are eight times more likely to have terminated signals. We believe that this means that the kids are taking off the wristbands by choice.

Kane: So how do you explain Wells? Jaha: Kane is right. My son would… Never take his wristband off voluntarily.

Abby: Both our children have done things that we could never have predicted.

Jaha: The point holds.

Abby: These children need more time.

Kane: We don't have time. Engineering needs six months to fix life support, and we'll be out of oxygen in four. Nobody wants to do this, but the inescapable fact is that for every day we delay, ten more people will need to be sacrificed. So today it's two hundred and nine, tomorrow it's two hundred and nineteen. The day after that is two hundred and twenty nine. We're the ones who need more time. I move that we vote now. I second that. Very well.

Councillor: The matter before us requires a four-vote majority to pass. A vote in favor is to vote to cull two hundred and nine citizens of the Ark from the supply grid in order to extend life support for those who remain by six months. All those in favor? Aye. Aye. Aye.

Councillor: All those opposed? Nay. Nay. Nay. Councillor: Three votes to three. The Chancellor will break the tie.

Jaha: ( Sighs ) We didn't ask for this. Ours was to be a transitional generation… Ensuring that three generations from now mankind could go home. But everything has changed, and we will either be the generation that sees the human race return to Earth, or upon whose watch it finally ends. My son is already down there. I sent him. And the truth is I don't know if he is alive or dead. But I still have hope. councilor: How does the Chancellor vote?

Jaha: I don't. Councillor: Sir, if you abstain, the vote ends in a tie to be automatically taken up again in ten days.

Kane: That's ten more dead for every day. Councillor: I ask again, how does the Chancellor vote?

Jaha: The Chancellor abstains.

( Door opens )

Jaha: You have ten days.

Hurry up, Murphy.

Finn wants to hurry up

Be careful.

Clarke ask worried

( Distant growling )

"What the hell was that?"

Clarke holds clarke hands and turn her around lexa

"Grounders?"

( Snarling )

They see a panter coming to them

He runs toward to finn and he baits in finn chest clarke was crying when she see that finn was dead on the ground when the panda see to us

Finnnn!...Bellamy, gun! Clarke snapped to bellamy

Bellamy pointe his gun to the panter

( Gunfire )

( Roars )

( Gunshot )

( Gun clicking repeatedly )

The panter was dead everyone was shock and clarke runs to finn and when she was on the ground next to finn

There was alot blood

Lexa came over to clarke and wrapt her arm around clarke"

"I am sorry clarke"

Clarke head go to lexa shoulders

Lexa arms go closer to clarke for to let her come closer"

They where grapping jasper and the others caring finn dead body and walks back to camp clarke and lexa where hand in hand

Abby: We need to

Raven: Look, I told you I'm not gonna say anything, okay?

'Abby: I believe you, and you're not in trouble. Follow me.

Raven follows abby

Raven: Not in trouble yet, you mean.

Abby: ( Sighs )

This level's off limits for people like me.

Abby: Not anymore. You know that we

sent the hundred down to the ground. What you don't know is why. The Ark is dying Raven. Life support is on its last legs. I have ten days to prove that Earth is survivable or they're gonna start reducing population. Three hundred and twenty innocent people will be killed.

Raven: I don't get it. Why are you telling me this?

Abby: I looked up your file. You're the youngest zero-g mechanic on the Ark in fifty years.

Raven: Fifty-two, but, so what? So…

Abby: You have nine days to get this ready so I can survive a drop.

Raven: God, what a piece of junk. They must have found this thing when they salvaged Mir-3 in twenty one oh two. You want me to get a hundred-and-thirty-year-old escape pod ready to stand up to the inferno of re-entry in nine days?

Abby: Can you do it or not?

Raven: Hell, yes, I can do it, but I'm going with you. Those are my terms. Take it or leave it.

Abby: All right. You can come with me.

Raven: You got yourself a mechanic.

Abby smilde to raven and tough to herself it take not any longer clarke I am coming to you,

Clarke and lexa and the others where back

at camp

Boy: They're back! Over there.

( Kids murmuring )

Is he…

Clarke: He's alive. I need boiled water and strips of cloth for finn is dead,

The others see bellamy that he has something large and he let it see to the others and it was the panter

( Murmuring continues )

Oh! Oh, ho ho!

Who's hungry?! Yeah!

( Kids cheering )

Bellamy! Whoo!

Clarke and lexa go to the dropship

When the others are getting the food ready when clarke was done with jasper she go outside the dropship and see lexa standing there and clarke put her hand around lexa behind her lexa graps clarke hands and see to her left

And see clarke and smilde

He's stable for now, but without medicine…clarke see that bellamy take the wristbands of the others to get food... They're taking off their wristbands for food? No way. I… I won't do it.

You don't have to.

Lexa told clarke and she moved to the food and grap it

Murphy see her and wants to get it back

Whoa, whoa. Wait, wait, wait. What, you think you play by different rules?

"I thought there were no rules.

Lexa sad try to him and walks away with clarke laughing


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously on The 100…**

Guard: Prisoner three nineteen, take off the watch.

Clarke: No. It was my father's. Mom? Abby: You're being sent to the ground.

Lexa: I say to you I am not going anywhere without you'

Wells: Clarke, I'm sorry I got your father arrested.

Clarke: They didn't arrest my father,

Wells. They executed him.

Clarke: Jasper was hit. They took him. He's alive.

Clarke:finnnn!

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

 **Flashback - the Ark, "One year ago" ]**

Clarke wells and there dad's where seeing on the tv screen to a game

Jake: There we go. There we go! Feel that? Feel that? See that? Here comes the momentum change.

They where screaming to each other clarke end wells where seeing to the tv screen lett the old people scream

Wells: Defense.

Jaha: The defense is there.

Jake: Serve it up. Yeah! Oh! Yeah! Ho! Right here, kid. They're unbeatable.

Clarke: Prepare for crushing defeat.

Wells and clarke where laughing

Wells: It's not over yet.

Clarke: Actually, it was over a hundred and forty seven years ago.

Clarke jokte

Jaha: A technicality.

Jake: Give it up. You're going down.

Jake and clarke seeing that the door opent

Abby: What'd I miss?"

Jaha: Your husband and daughter being obnoxious.

Abby: Jake, you better play nice.

Wells: Come on, get down the field, fire.

Jake get a phone call that he has needed somewhere clarke see to her mom and dad she know's there is something wrong clarke see that her mom ask someting to her dad"

What? You're going now?

Abby ask her husband for give her answer she is a little worried to

"Just for a few minutes"

Jake sad to abby he give her a kiss to her lips when jaha came over"

"Everything okay?'

Jake turns his head to jaha and put his hands on jaha schoulder

Oh, yeah. You know this old boat. It's always something.

Clarke came over to her dad"

"Dad is everything okay?"

Clarke was worried about her father she is so close to him then her mother

Jake put his hands on clarke sheek

For to make sure that he is fine and the blonde nodded" jake go to the door and closed it behind him clarke turn her head to her mother and walks to her

"Mom I am going to lexa"

I am about 1 hour back"

"Okay honey don't be late okay"

Abby ask her when she closed the door behind her and walks to lexa home

Clarke is on lexa door she knock on the door and lexa opende the door and give clarke a kiss on her lips and let her in and lexa see that something is wrong with clarke face her face is more about worry's then something happy lexa steps closer to clarke"

"Hey,what's wrong?"

Lexa ask the blonde and clarke take a deep breath and sigh'

And see back to lexa

lexa had her

Hand in clarke's"but clarke let lexa hand go and take a step back from her she see that clarke run her hands in her hair and she was pacing

Lexa was watching her

"Clarke"what is going on"lexa ask her again when clarke see back to lexa

"I think that my dad is going to be in trouble in anytime soon and he does not wants to tell my mother or jaha or even me"clarke was pacing again in lexa home and lexa make her stop and take her finger in clarke chin for to see to lexa and lexa see in the blond blue eyes"

"Okay like what"

She ask clarke

"I don't know lexa"

But I am going to find out

Tonight" lexa nodded and take clarke hands and take her to her bed clarke had a confused luck on her face"clarke falls almost when she hid with her feet to the bed behind her and see behind her but lexa finger turn clarke head to her

Lexa ly clarke down to her bed and

goes slowly on the bed and lie next to clarke

Lexa kiss clarke lips slowly

Her one hand above clarke's head and the other hand on her cheek

Lexa make her lips to clarke jaw and so to her neck when the blond moan"

Clarke hands where on lexa back for pull her closer"

Lexa pull away later and see to the dark blue eyes"

And kissed her again"

But lexa wanden not to make love with clarke she missed her it has be 2 day's when she have see clarke she go of clarke and ly next to her clarke turn to her side with her elbow and see to lexa

Clarke hand gently take lexa's she was playing with it

Clarke take a deep breath and see to lexa

"Do you think that we are going to earth someday?"

Clarke ask lexa nervous

Clarke wants to go to earth

and sure with lexa"

Lexa see to clarke

She sight self she squeezes

Gently clarke hand

"Yes" I believe so..

Lexa ask clarke"

Lexa was thinking about that since her mom died and met the girl that she fal in love with"but lexa tought to herself that she does not belong on the ark she does not feel it but she does well feel it with clarke"she do everything for her someday lexa is going to leave when the people is on the ground she hope's that clarke is going with her"

"Lexaaaa,hello are you still with me?

Clarke see to her lexa snapt out her thoughs and smilde back clarke and nodded"

Clarke pull her body closer to lexa that she is seeing to lexa eyes

Lexa was seeing to her to and let lexa hand go Clarke hand go to lexa cheek and rubs her thumb gently on lexa cheek

"What are you thinking about?

You...

Lexa pointed out...

Me"

Clarke was confused still her hand on lexa cheek"

Yes"

You'

"Okay about what"

Lexa was smiling to clarke

"About how much I love you"

Clarke cheek where turning in to red

That was the first time lexa sad that to her clarke smilde and rubs lexa cheek again and going slowly to lexa lips

And mumble on lexa lips before to kiss her

'I love you to"and she kissed her

 **[ Flashback Ends ]**

Clarke and octavia where inside in the dropship seeing to jasper injury

And he is burning out of a fever the other 100 where angry that jasper is moaning in pain"

Clarke put her hand on jasper pols and she is see to her father watch that he give to her and see back to jasper and then to octavia and monty

His pulse is three eighty.

Clarke told them both

(JASPER continues moaning )

( Camp starts to grow restless as JASPER continues moaning )

Clarke go closer to jasper for to tel him that he has to fight

Can he not die already

Some of the other told angry

"Don't listen to them. You're gonna make it through this" okay? Promise"

Clarke see back to octavia

Octavia can you get clean water" she nodde and clarke go up her feet and talk to monty" Keep an eye on him"

We can not to anything tonight tomorrow we go see for a plant to save him monty he is going to be fine

Clarke sad to monty and he nodde

"Clarke go rest we can't do nothing now"

Monty see that clarke was tired

And she go outside the dropship

she wants to go to her tent that clarke share with lexa she was almost there when clarke hears a girl screaming and goes to find her )

No! No! No!

Clarke approaches girl and gently tries to wake her )

"Hey, wake up. It's okay,It's okay" It's just a dream,You're" clarke make sure that she was okay she sit next to the little girl she see to clarke

"Charlotte, right? I'm Clarke. It's okay to be scared. Do you want to talk about it?"

It's… my parents. They were floated and they… and I see it in my dreams and I just…

Clarke know what she feels her dad was floated to and she has sometimes nightmares to"

"I understand. My dad was floated, too. So, how did you end up here?"

Well… we were taking my parents' things to the redistribution center and… I kind of lost it. They said I assaulted a guard.

"I can't say I blame you.

She had assaulted a guard to"

See that bright star up there? Clarke pointe her finger to the sky That's The Ark orbiting above us. I think whatever happened up there, you know, the pain… maybe we can move past that now. Maybe being on the ground is our second chance.

Clarke had hope for that maybe she thinks that the girl can move past that to

"Do you really believe that?

Charlotte disbelieve clarke

I'm trying girl sigh clarke holds charlotte close and tries to comfort her; clarke stares up at the Ark

When clarke see that charlotte sleep again she pull blanket over her and see for the last time to charlotte and go to her opende her flap from her tent and see lexa in the lounger she smilde to the sleepy brunette

And go to the chair to take her Boots

Off and take her jackett she heard a moan from lexa and see to her she was not sleeping anymore and see to clarke with her sleepy eyes

Hey,babe I have not see you coming in...

lexa rubs in her eyes

"I don't wanne to wake you up sorry babe"

Clarke get up from her chair and go to lexa she get in the lounger and lie next

Her clarke kissed lexa lips"

When clarke pull away from lexa lips her head go to lexa schoulders and her hand on lexa stomach lexa hand go to clarke's hand where her hand lie on her stomach and rubs clarke's hand she kissed clarke forehead and sights

"So how is jasper"

'He is weak"

But monty and octavia wachting him

Tomorrow we have to go search

For plant that heal his wound"

'I am sorry about finn'

Lexa feels that clarke take a deep breath"mmmmh"

I am glad that you are okay

When bellamy wanne to kill you"

Lexa was still angry about him,

Clarke tild her head back to see to lexa

'Lexa"I am okay he don't wante to kill my he wants this"

Clarke let see her arm where her ristband is

Still I wanne kick his ass if he wants to hurt you again"

Lexa eyes became harder

But clarke kissed her again"

'It is time go to sleep"

Tomorrow big day again"

Clarke kissed lexa on the cheek

And lie her head back on lexa schoulder and closed her eyes

Lexa keepte her eyes open"

She was worried about clarke

That bellamy going to touch her again

Lexa (thought) if he try it again she is going to kill him this time'

Lexa wake up again she see to the blond next to her clarke was in deep sleep she had turn her body around that she lie on her stomach

Lexa of the lounger try not to wake her girlfriend when she was out the loucher get her boots on and her jackett and see last time to clarke and go outside the tent everyone was assleep but someone was not sleeping

Wells was in the fire that was still on

She walks to wells and sit next to him

Wells see to her but see back to the fire and take a deep breath and back out

"Lexa we have to tell her the true

Abour her father"

Lexa see back to wells

If we say it to clarke she wil never forgive her or wells and certainly not her mom and she is going to break if we do this lexa sights

"Wells if we tell clarke the truth that her mom has turnd her father in she is going to break down

And she will not forgive us and her mom I am sorry that she hate's you I am really do but please don't tell her,

Lexa I don't care that she hates me but she has to know the truth she maybe is going to be angry with us I am going to say the truth tomorrow,

And with that he walks away from lexa

Lexa head stay to wells when she don't see him anymore she see back in to the fire and pull something out her pockett and see to the neckless that she has from clarke when they where 5months together they where happy together and maybe that is going to end tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Lexa sit still on the fire outside thinking about what wells told about telling clarke the truth about who turn her father in lexa tought yes wells is right to tell clarke that but what cost we going to lose clarke she had still the neckless in her hands and she was

rubbing with her thumb on the symbol

There stands in the symbol (your sky princess forever: love clarke)

Lexa feels that her heart is going to break in the toughts to lose clarke okay I am going to tel her when the sun in up lexa put the neckless on her neck even if it hurt's that she going to lose her she get up and walks to the tent she came in she sees that the blond was still sleeping so she go sit in the chair and wait that clarke awake and tel her the truth about her father who it was that turn her father in on the other hand is lexa a little happy that clarke is going to hate her mother even more then her okay maybe she is going to hate her to but her mother has done even worst she get her back to the handrail of her chair and wait,

The sun came slowly in the even morning the light came through the tent lexa sit now with her ellowbow on her knie and her hand's on her face

The blonde moan in her sleep slowly waking up her head up to the site where normaly lexa lie she take her hand to the site and feels that it is empty is she go up for to see lexa is still in the tent when clarke see that lexa was sitting in the chair with her hand's on her face,

''Lexa''Are you all night awake?

She nodded to clarke

Clarke go out the lounger and put her boots on and go to lexa

Clarke take lexa hand in hers and see to lexa,she was seeing to clarke aswell

Lexa...what's wrong?

Clarke ask lexa

Lexa mouth open before she could say anything Clarke hear jasper moan again and see back to lexa clarke let go of lexa hand and go for her jackett when she has it on she turns to lexa

'You can tell me tonight okay"

I love you"

Clarke kissed lexa lips and go outside the tent lexa had her hand out for to stop clarke but she was gone already shiit that was hard to tell her tonight she going to tell clarke the truth then And go outside

Clarke go in the dropship to check on jasper she see that octavia and jasper still on his side octavia see to clarke when she was next to jaspes

Is seen how his wounds are"

She check the wound in jasper chest and take the plant

"The Grounders cauterized the wound. Saved his life"

"Saved his life so they could string him up for live bait. Garden of Eden this ain't." Octavia ask clarke

Clarke see to the wound and see that it is in infected"

"This is infected. He could be septic. Any progress on using the wristbands to contact the Ark? Monty?"

Clarke ask when monty was behind her to contract the ark

"That would be a firm no clarke

Clarke sights

"My mother would know what to do"

Clarke see that wells comes in the dropship clarke turn her head back to jasper

"How's he doing?"

"How does it look like he's doing, Wells?" She snapped to wells

"Hey, I'm just trying to help"

( JASPER continues moaning )

"Right. You want to help? Hold him down." She ask wells and octavia

"I'm not gonna like this"am I?,

Monty ask them he wants not to see jasper more in pain,octavia and wells try to hold jasper down

( JASPER continues moaning )

( JASPER screams louder )

"Hold him still. I need to cut away the infected flesh"

Clarke ask both octavia and wells

Bellamy came in the dropship with lexa

He is not going to make it clarke'

Bellamy told clarke

Monty and octavia where seeing to bellamy with angry eyes

Wells go on his feet and turn to bellamy

"Back off!

"We didn't drag him through miles of woods just to let him die"

Bellamy:Clarke"Kid's a goner. If you can't see that, you're deluded. He's making people crazy"

"Clarke: Sorry if Jasper's an inconvenience to you, but this isn't the Ark. Down here, every life matters.

Bellamy:clarke Take a look at him. He's a lost cause.

Clarke was seeing to jasper

He is weak but he is going to make it

Clarke see to octavia to make sure that jasper is going to make it"

Clarke: Octavia, I've spent my whole life watching my mother heal people. If I say there's hope, there's hope"

"This isn't about hope, it's about guts. You don't have the guts to make the hard choices. I do. He's been like this for three days. If he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself"

Bellamy pointe out to them

Bellamy: Octavia, let's go."

To his sister but octavia shook her head

I'm staying here.

( BELLAMY leaves )

"Monty: Power-hungry, self-serving jackass. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. No offense"

Monty see to octavia

"Yeah. Bellamy is all that. But he also happens to be right"sad lexa to them

Clarke and the others where seeing to her

[ Flashback - the Ark, in ABBY and JAKE's home ]

( ABBY stares out a window at Earth, a door opens, JAKE walks in and sits down )

Abby and jake they have heavy fight

And clarke is listin to them in her door room

Abby: How'd it go?

See back to jake

Jake: Hey. Well, I told Jaha it's definitive. The Ark's got a year of oxygen left, maybe two.

Abby: You'll fix it.

Jake: Not this time. I've tried'Abby. This isn't a glitch. It's a system failure. People need to know. Jake wants that the people have to right to know

Abby: No. They'll panic.

Jake: You sound like Kane.

He hate really kane

Abby: Because he's right.

Jake: No. We can't avoid the truth. We have to let everyone on the Ark put their minds to a solution.

Abby: What, and risk anarchy? No. It's too dangerous. Promise me that you'll obey the council's orders, that you'll keep it quiet. Promise me.

She begged

Jake: I can't abby

He sit in the chair seeing to abby

Abby: For Clarke. Do it for Clarke.

Jake: I am doing this for Clarke.

Abby: They'll float you, Jake.

Abby wants to go out the door when jake something ask back to her

Jake: If you do this, I won't be able to stop it. He see that abby is gone and go sit in the chair he turn his head and he see clarke with a pointe luck on her face

[ Flashback ends ]

[ Camp ]

Clarke go out the dropship and lexa became behind her and see to clarke

She knowns that luck from her

'You're mad.

I'm not mad. You want to think Jasper's a lost cause, go ahead. You're wrong'

"I hope I am.

Lexa wants to hope to that jasper is going to survive she see clarke plays with something and clarke turn her head to lexa

Clarke plays with the red substance on jasper's poultice

"Whatever this stuff is, it has to have had antibiotic properties." Clarke suggest to lexa but she see that wells is coming wells approaches

Let me take a look. Before you refuse my help, remember who aced botany in Earth Skills.

Clarke give the red thing to wells

The Grounders used it as a poultice. I'm thinking a tea might be even more effective if we can figure out what it is.

Wells: I know what it is. Seaweed. Look… no root structure.

Right. Well, then there must be a water source nearby"

Clarke suggest to lexa

Wells: Yeah, it would have to have a slow current, lots of rocks. The water would probably be more red than green.

Told to the two girl's

"I know just the place"

Lexa say to clarke and wells

"All right. Let's go"

Wells: Hey. I know what this stuff looks like. Do you?

See to clarke and lexa

Clarke lexa and wells are again in the woods lexa had clarke hand in hers

Wells go to the to girl

Wells: You know, you should, uh, really rethink this whole hating me thing. It's not just the Grounders. We're surrounded by criminals. We need each other. We're gonna be friends again.

Lexa see to him with a cold luck

But lexa wante to say someting but clarke sad before her and she stopt with walking and see to wells

"You got my dad killed. Not possible."

Clarke snapped to wells and she walks further when wells yelled and her

"This is Earth, Clarke. Anything's possible" wells see to lexa

"What"

Lexa walks a little closer to well

I am going to tel her tonight about her father and her mother just letter now be okay wells" wells nodde and walk to lexa walks to clarke she steps in something that makes a loud bang lexa steps on it again and it gets a louder bang " she then starts to uncover the object clarke walk back to lexa

"What is it?"

Clarke has no idea what that is

"Uhh… Ha! It's an automobile"

Lexa with a smile on her face

See back to clarke

Come on, guys. This thing's been here a hundred years. All right? It can wait. Jasper can't.

Clarke turn away from automobile

And the other continuing on follow clarke

In the woods with bellamy and the hunting party

The boar oinks oblivious to the boys

Bellamy: Shh... She's mine.

A twig snaps behind bellamy and the hunting party He throws his axe behind him, hitting a tree, narrowly missing a little girl who had stepped on the twig

Get him!

Bellam's hunting party goes after the boar, while bellamy looks at the little girl with atom at his side

Bellamy: Who the hell are you? Charlotte: Charlotte.

Bellamy: I almost killed you. Why aren't you back at camp? Charlotte: Well, what with that guy who was dying, I just… I couldn't listen anymore. Atom: There's Grounders out here. It's too dangerous for a little girl.

Charlotte: I'm not little.

Bellamy: Okay, then…

Bellamy pulls out a knife and hands it to charlotte

Bellamy: But you can't hunt without a weapon. Ever killed something before?

Charlotte shakes her head, "no" in response

Bellamy: Who knows? Maybe you're good at it.

Clarke lexa and wells where on the river lucking for that seaweed

Lexa hold clarke when she was behind her wells searching for that seaweed is in the water or not but lexa want's not near the water because of that snake

So, what does this seaweed look like?

"Like that. Hey, that thing that bit Octavia, how big was it?"

Wells is maybe a little afraid if that snake was in this water to

"Big. We could rig this into some kind of a net. Find something to lower it into the water" lexa suggest to wells not to go in but clarke push lexa hand away from her and walks straight into the water

"Or we could just do that"

Lexa was laughing now clarke is not afraid of anything thought lexa to herself damn I have a damn badass girlfriend clarke starts grabbing the red seaweed and then walks back to shore with when clarke was back out the water they all see behind them and see a large flock of birds squawk in the distance and comes flying right for the group and they duck to avoid injurys

When they where gone they where seeing to each other from what the hell was that

"Let's get out of here."

Before lexa should anser wells

A horn bellows in the distance get them

Clarke: Grounders?"

She was seeing to wells and lexa

Wells: It could be a war cry.

"Or a warning."

The group sees a large cloud of yellow fog towards them

"What the hell is that?"

Lexa is not sure what it is

But clarke begon to yell

So that it is bad

"Run. Run!"

Clarke push lexa and wells for to runn

Yellow fog came closer and closer to them when they where running in the woods

[ Flashback - the Ark,]

Clarke was for the night with lexa

Clarke had a something for her an neckless she and lexa lie in bed together,they had before make love to each other and clarke gave her the gift and it hangs on her neck now clarke was playing with it clarke lie with her head lexa chest and lexa hand was underneath Clarke's rubbing her back (naked) clarke go sit again when lexa see her naked back and go sit to and see to clarke she has to talk to her what she earlyer told her about her dad

"What's going on clarke"

Lexa was rubbing clarke's back again

She see that clarke take a deep breath

"Nothing"was all she sad

"You can talk to me,clarke"

Lexa take's her hand and the other hand go to her face to see back to clarke and clarke sighs

"My dad found a problem with the oxygen system. I'm not supposed to know" clarke told lexa

"They've had other malfunctions. They always figure out a way to deal with it."

"No. This one might not be fixable. The council doesn't want anyone to know."

"The council meaning wells dad"

Yeah. And my mom and others. I think he's gonna go public anyway.

Clarke, he can't. He'll get floated.

Lexa is worried that if clarke help her father that she is next that get floated

I know. But what if he's right? Don't people deserve to know the truth? You can't tell anyone I told you. You can't tell anyone lexa please

Clarke take lexa hand in her's and the other on her cheeks

Your secret's safe with me. I promise"

Do wells know?

Clarke nodded to lexa

I only hope that he is nothing going to say to his father"

Clarke hope that lexa kissed clarke again with her one hand on the back off clarke neck and leads clarke to back lie on the bed she kissed for making love again'

Flashback ends

Again

Clarke lexa and wells where still running from the fog in the woods

A horn bellows in the distance again when clarke stopt with running the fog was still behind them lexa push clarke to get running again

"Clarke, run!"

Lexa was behind her with wells

The horn continues to bellow in the distance wells and lexa start coughing opens up the automobile and everyone climbs inside

"It's getting inside"

Clarke but her hand on the mouth

"Seal any openings"

Lexa did the same what clarke did

Lexa continues to cough as they seal the automobile A horn continues to bellow in the distance they where relieved that it was done tha they where safe clarke go sit on the seat from the autmobile with lexa next her lexa take her hand wells sit on the others side seeing to them he was a little jealous

Bellamy and the hunting party running in the woods bellamy and the hunting party run through the woods

Bellamy: Come on! There are caves this way, A horn continues to bellow in the distance

Bellamy and charlotte get separated from the others he reaches for the little girl atom follows close behind but trips a horn continues to bellow in the distance the fog engulfs atom

A horn continues to bellow in the distance bellamy and charlotte manage to find one of the caves

Atom: Bellamy! Bellamy

starts coughing

Atom: Bellamy!

The fog forces bellamy into the cave, leaving atom outside

The 100 start filing into the Dropship they start coughing

Monty: What's going on?

When he see to the other

Air got thick, everybody's skin started burning.

Octavia go to monty with a worried face that there is going to happen with bellamy

Octavia: Monty, my brother's out there.

Monty: He'll be fine. We'll all be fine.

Inside the automobile

Lexa and clarke sitt with each other hand in hand lexa gets up for to see to the cleans off the window and sees the fog outside

"It's still out there"

She turns her head back to clarke

'Look, we should just make a run for it. Jasper can't wait much longer"

Us dying in a cloud of acid fog isn't gonna help Jasper.

Lexa jimmies the glove compartment on the automobile, it opens she looks down to see his prize and smilde what she has found

Is that…

Clarke see over to lexa

"Booze. Hooch. Rotgut.

Lexa opens the bottle and drinks

Well, careful. Lexa it could be…

Clarke was seeing to her with serious luck when lexa drinks from the bottle

Whiskey, I think. Better than the moonshine on agro station.

Lexa offers the Whiskey to wells

Wells: Alcohol's toxic.

This is Earth. Everything's toxic. Plus, it's a time-honored rite of passage.

Lexa told wells and shook her head

And she let out a hand

Wells: We'll pass.

Clarke looks over at wells, angry that he spoke for her she reaches over

grabs the bottle from lexa

'Clarke be carefull with that"

Lexa ask clarke not drink to much

Far be it for me to stand in the way of tradition. Clarke drinks the Whiskey and coughs and she sighs

Clarke take lexa hand for sit next her

Inside the cave with bellamy and charlotte he lies on the ground sleeping while charlotte sleeps and has a nightmare

Charlotte: No!

Bellamy awakes and tries to wake charlotte

Bellamy: Charlotte, wake up.

Charlotte: I'm sorry.

Bellamy: Does it happen often?

Charlotte sighs, giving bellamy his answer

Bellamy: What are you scared of? You know what? It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is what you do about it.

Charlotte: But… I'm asleep.

Bellamy: Fears are fears. Slay your demons when you're awake, they won't be there to get you when you sleep.

Charlotte: Yeah, but… How?

Bellamy: You can't afford to be weak. Down here, weakness is death, fear is death. Let me see that knife I gave you. Charlotte hands over the knife he grips the knife tightly

Bellamy: Now, when you feel afraid, you hold tight to that knife and you say, 'screw you. I'm not afraid.'

Bellamy hands the knife back to charlotte

Charlottz grips it tightly with both hands and she timidly repeats bellamy's words

Charlotte: Screw you. I'm not gives charlotte a look, telling her she can do better She now with a little more confidence, and repeats the words

Charlotte: Screw you. I'm not afraid.

Bellamy smiles and gently pats charlotte

Bellamy: Slay your demons, kid. Then you'll be able to sleep.

Sorry tomorrow is er more guys


End file.
